


Reunion

by shazamitylam



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Gen, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Lao returns to NLA. He slowly adjusts with his friends’ (and not-friends’) help.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr

Lao didn’t know whether he should feel unnerved or annoyed by the intense look that the girl was giving him. Alexa, was it? He should have been used to the stares by now, the whispers and judgment of the people he’d betrayed.

“You’re the one who stole that Skell, aren’t you?” she asked with a deep frown.

That...wasn’t quite the accusation he was expecting. He cleared his throat. “I was. I…” What was he supposed to say?

Alexa crossed her arms. “And you damaged it pretty badly, too.”

He suddenly had an unreasonable urge to say that it had technically been Elma and her team who had damaged the Prog Ares, even though they had been forced into it by his actions. “...Yeah. Sorry.”

She studied him for a moment longer then sighed. “I  _ guess  _ it’s fine. It’s not like we don’t have other models. Besides, Team Elma did get good data out of the fight.” She shot him a grin, and something in Lao’s chest eased. He knew that he wasn’t anywhere close to being forgiven by everyone, but maybe this was Alexa’s way of giving him a chance.

* * *

 

“Well, look who finally decided to show his face.”

Lao tensed, hearing Murderess’ voice as he exited the barracks. “Hm. Murderess.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, don’t look so worried. I’m not allowed to do anything to you. Something about you owing us a debt.” The smirk fled her face as she faced him. “Frankly. I agree. You can’t pay us back if you’re dead.”

Others had said similar things to him. It was true, but…

“You’re not going to start brooding on me now, are you?” Murderess sighed, a half-scowl forming on her face. “Look, you should go find your friends or something. I think that little girl was looking for you.”

Lin? Startled, Lao opened his mouth to ask where, but Murderess was already striding away. “You’re welcome,” she called over her shoulder.

He watched her go, wondering if she was actually trying to be helpful. “Thanks,” he muttered.

* * *

 

He’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t nervous even a tinge when the Defense Secretary called him to the barracks. Lao cautiously stepped into the lounge and...found Secretary Nagi sipping tea.

“Ah, Lao. So nice of you to join me.”

“Sorry for being late, Secretary. There was a crashed Skell in the Division Drive.”

He seemed vaguely amused for some reason. “Oh? Belonging to whom?”

Lao tried to recall the name that had been floating around the crowd surrounding the crash. “Tobias.”

Secretary Nagi took another leisurely sip. “I see. Well, it’s not as if he can’t afford to replace it.”

He took a seat, feeling as if he was missing something. “I guess so. Why did you call me here?”

“Straight to the point, hm? I thought we could just talk. Put our feet up and relax.” To demonstrate, Nagi proceeded to put his feet up on the coffee table.

Lao resisted the urge to wince. If Elma or even Lin were here to see… “Relax? I would have thought you’d be too busy.”

Nagi chuckled, setting down his cup next to his feet. “I do take breaks, you know. Overworking and collapsing won’t help anyone.” He gave a meaningful look to Lao.

So he’d noticed. Lao had been taking more and more missions since being approved for work...with supervision, of course. Team Elma or Doug usually took turns accompanying him, and he wasn’t about to complain. He appreciated the company. “I’m fine.”

“Of course you are,” Nagi said, skepticism tinting his tone. “That’s why Ms. Koo was voicing her concerns to Elma and Cross during our last mission.”

Lin was worried about him? “She hasn’t said anything to me.”

“Not yet,” Nagi grunted as he stood. “But if this goes on, she’ll confront you about it.” He gave Lao a small smile. “You don’t want her to be worried out of her mind, do you? Or, God forbid, make her cry?”

Lin wouldn’t…”No, I wouldn’t want that,” Lao sighed. He had the strange sense that Nagi was  _ trying  _ to guilt trip him, but not in the painful way.

“Well, then. You should take a break,” he said as he made his way over to the exit. “Take a nap, even!”

When he heard the hiss of the closing door, he stretched his legs out on the couch. Maybe he’d take the Secretary up on that offer. 

When he woke up, there was a blanket on top of him and a plate of cooling muffins on the table next to him. He snatched up a note from the table and squinted at it. A grudging smile played at his lips.

_ I  _ **_knew_ ** _ you were exhausted. If you wake up before we get back, you should join us at the diner! Even if  you don’t want to, you should at least eat something (hence the muffins). Hope you had a nice nap! -Lin _

Lao threw back the blanket and got to his feet. He’d save the muffins for later.


End file.
